Rotary presses, which comprise a frame, a rotor with drive, upper and lower rockers, which guide the upper and lower pressure rollers, a frame housing, corner connections and a cover plate, have been known. The forces occurring during the pressing process are directly introduced via the punches and the rockers into the cover plate and the frame and they induce vibrations in these membrane-like components due to the pressing forces, and these vibrations thus lead to considerable noise emissions.
A rotary press of this type has been known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,375. The base frame consists here of a rectangular frame, on the top frame plate of which the rotor is mounted. The housing comprises beams, which are bolted to the frame and carry a control unit above the rotor. The pressure roller units have a frame-like design and are mounted at lateral beams bolted to the frame.
The drawback is that the pressing forces of the two pressure roller units are absorbed by the beams forming the housing, as a result of which deformations of the housing and consequently vibrations and noises of the housing are generated under high loads.